Pesawat Kertas
by Layrin
Summary: Len menarik napas panjang menatap sebuah pesawat kertas yang selesai ia buat. Len menarik napas panjang. Ditiupnya bagian depan pesawatanya pelan. "Semoga pesawat ini langsung sampai di kamar Rin," bisiknya pelan.


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid _belong to their own_**

**Pesawat _by_ Kertas ** **Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. Then maybe typo. And it's one-shot!**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu menyangga wajah menatap jendela di seberang sana. Gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ yang tidur di kamar seberang itu tidak masuk sekolah membuat Len Kagamine—sang kekasih—gelisah. Len mendesah gusar. Walau ia tahu Rin sakit apa tapi Len tetap saja cemas. Khawatir sekali dengan gadis yang kau cintai huh?

_"Rin sakit flu berat Len. Jadi kau tidak bisa masuk. Oba-san takut kau akan tertular flu. Hanya itu saja."_ ucapan sang Lola Hanagi—_okaa-san_ Rin—berputar di kepala Len. Walau Len nekat masuk sekeras apa pun pasti _oba-san_ tak akan mengijinkannya. Len mendengus gusar. Keadaan Rin yang hanya ia ketahui bahwa sedang sakit membuatnya kian was-was.

Len mengetukkan jari di permukaan meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu pinus. Beberapa suara burung kenari terdengar merdu di dalam telinga Len. Len mendesah pelan. Ia kembali membuat irama ketukan pada permukaan meja yang teratur. Sebenarnya Len ingin melompat ke kamar sang kekasih seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, tapi _oba-san_ mengancam jika ia nekat melompat dari kamarnya ke kamar Rin maka ia tidak boleh bertemu Rin selama sebulan.

Len mendesah panjang. Ia mendongak dan menyangga tubuhnya di bingkai jendela dengan kedua tangannya. Manik mata _sapphire_ itu menatap tembok setinggi beberapa puluh centi yang menjadi pembatas halaman keluarga Kagamine dan Hanagi di bawah. Len mendengus. Rasanya ia ingin melompat ke kamar Rin sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin mendapat hukuman tidak bertemu Rin selama sebulan.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bingkai jendela. Aroma angin pertengahan musim semi terasa khas dengan beberapa bunga yang baru mekar membuat Len memejamkan mata. Beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya dan kini sepasang iris _sapphire_ itu kembali terbuka menatap ke arah jendela kamar Rin.

"Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini," desah Len kesal. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap beberapa lembar kertas putih polos di mejanya.

Len tersenyum sejenak. Ada ide bagaimana berhubungan dengan Rin secara langsung. Jemari panjang Len digunakan untuk menarik sekotak spidol dengan warna oranye tua dan segera membuka tutupnya lalu menulis beberapa kata-kata. Setelah tulisan itu mengisi beberapa bagian ketas, Len segera menarik beberapa sudut kertas untuk membentuk sebuah lipatan.

Len menarik napas panjang menatap sebuah pesawat kertas yang selesai ia buat. Len menarik napas panjang. Ditiupnya bagian depan pesawatanya pelan. "Semoga pesawat ini langsung sampai di kamar Rin," bisiknya pelan.

Tangan kanan Len di tarik mundur dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari menjepit sudut bawah pesawat kertasnya dan mendorong tangannya maju. Pesawat kertas itu melayang di udara. Menuju ke arah kamar Rin dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Len tersenyum sejenak melihat pesawat yang sudah masuk dengan lancar ke kamar Rin.

Len menunggu dengan bersandar di kursi yang ia tarik agar berada di dekat jendela. Len tersenyum saat menatap sosok Rin berdiri di balik jendela dan mengayunkan kertas dengan beberapa bekas lipatan di tangannya.

"Apa aku harus u—uhuk membalasnya?" tanya Rin dengan suara serak.

Len tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Itu jika kau bisa atau kau mau," balas Len lembut. Ia tak ingin memaksakan Rin. Lihatlah wajah Rin pucat dengan suara yang serak sudah membuatnya cemas menjadi semakin cemas.

Rin tersenyum sejenak dan menganggukan kepalanya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan menulis beberapa pesan singkat dengan spidol bertinta pink lembut. Saat Rin berdiri dan melempar pesawat ke kamar Len, ia mengulas senyum pada Len yang berada di seberangnya.

* * *

**To : Len-_kun._**

Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kata dokter dua hari lagi aku bisa masuk sekolah. Len-_kun_, kenapa tak mengirim pesan lewat pesan singkat di ponsel? Tak perlu susah-susah kan?

* * *

Len tersenyum menatap tulisan tangan Rin yang rapi. Ia segera mengambil secarik kertas baru dan menulisnya dengan cepat.

* * *

**To : Rin.**

Dua hari itu lama Rin. Aku akan mati bosan tak melihatmu. Kenapa tidak menggunakan pesan singkat? Karena jika dengan pesan singkat aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu. Kau tahu? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Dan dengan pesawat kertas ini aku lebih bisa merasa berkomunikasi langsung denganmu. (n_n)

* * *

Setelah semuanya telipat dengan rapi, baru Len melemparkan pesawatnya ke jendela kamar Rin. Ia lalu menyangga wajahnya yang menghadap ke kamar Rin. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat Rin yang sudah siap melemparkan pesawat kertasnya ke arah Len. Len tersenyum dan mengambil pesawat yang sudah mendarat dengan manis di bingkai jendela kamarnya.

* * *

**To : Len-_kun._**

Perhentilah membual Len-_kun_! Kau menyebalkan jika terus membual. (=3=)

Baiklah jika kau merasa seperti itu. Len-_kun, gomene_. Karena aku sakit kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku. Aku tak sengaja mendengar ucapkan _okaa-san _tadi_. Gomene _Len-_kun_.

* * *

Len tersenyum lembut menatap pesan balasan dari Rin. Ia segera menoleh dan menatap Rin yang tengah bersin-bersin di kamarnya. Len kembali menuliskan beberapa pesan singkat untuk Rin di kertas yang baru.

* * *

**To : Rin.**

Itu bukan salahmu Rin. Sudahlah, kau harus cepat sembuh. Aku sangat merindukanmu disini. (n_n)

* * *

Jemari panjang Len lalu digunakan untuk menarik sudut-sudut kertas agar membentuk pesawat dan kembali melemparnya ke kamar Rin. Sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu kini pesawat Rin sudah mendarat di kamar Len. Len membuka sudut-sudut lipatan pesawat kertas Rin. Diarahkan kedua manik mata _sapphire_ itu menatap tulisan tangan Rin.

* * *

**To : Len-_kun._**

Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha untuk cepat sehat (n.n) Sudah ya Len-_kun_. Udara semakin dingin. Aku ingin menutup jendela dan tidur.

* * *

Len mendongak. Kedua iris mata _sapphire_ itu menatap Rin yang tengah memegang daun jendela dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Rin melambaikan tangannya pada Len. "Sampai jum—hat—hatchi—pa!" ucap Rin lalu melakukan _flying kiss_ sebelum diarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup jendela kamarnya.

Len tersenyum menatap jendela kamar Rin yang terbuka lebar. "Sampai jumpa Rin," balasnya seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah jendela Rin yang tertutup rapat.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Well_, ff ini simpel banget menurutku. Terinsprasi saat melihat gambar LenRin _couple_ dan tada jadilah ff di dalam waktu singkat. Dan u—um _well_ untuk ff **Naughty Prince di akun Hana Kazusa Laytis mungkin akan di post telat.** Aku mau garap ff simpel tentang ya kehidupan LenRin dan ini singkat hanya 3 chapter.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Last**

**Review please?**


End file.
